Kimi ga Suki
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: ...


**Author's Note: **

**Waktu buat nih Fic,**

**Rasanya pengen nangis. T.T**

**Sekaligus Fic terpendek Zuki.**

**TT_TT**

***lari sesegukan***

**Warning!: **

**Canon, Naruto Point of View, Super ****Repetition of Abundant Word****, and Boys Love! **

**If you Don't like, Don't read!**

**

* * *

**

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**Title:**

**oOo** K I M I G A S U K I **oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Angst **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

**:::** Tapi sekali saja aku minta padamu…

…Pulanglah Sasuke. **:::**

**

* * *

**

Seakan menyombongkan diri, aku menantangmu, Sasuke.

Sekarang kita berdiri di sini, tempat di mana dahulu mendiang Hokage Pertama dan Uchiha Madara pernah bertarung. Yah, itu katamu, yang menyebut tempat ini adalah…

Valley of The End.

* * *

**~oOo~ KIMI GA SUKI ~oOo~**

**Oneshot. (Semi Sad Ending)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

**

* * *

**

Saat ini, kau memunggungiku, seolah kau tak peduli terhadapku. Tapi aku tahu, di balik sikapmu ini, tersimpan sesuatu yang tidak kutahu. Tetapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya.

Kenangan di antara kita mulai terulang kembali di kepalaku. Walaupun sebagian dari kenangan itu banyak hal yang tidak mengenakkan di antara kita. Namun, aku merasakan hal lain di balik semua itu.

Kuat, sangat kuat. Sesuatu yang kurasakan ini, membuatku sangat tidak rela mendapat keputusan sepihak darimu. Karena aku tidak mau, ditinggalkan olehmu! Sasuke!

Sampai sekarang, kita terus-menerus saling mengadu kekuatan, tanpa memperdulikan segalanya. Kau tahu? Entah bagaimana bisa, rasanya aku tidak bisa terlalu jauh darimu. Bahkan aku ingin selalu ada di dekatmu. Yah, kuakui ini memang terkesan aneh, mengingat diriku yang dulu sangat membencimu.

Itu karena aku iri padamu, Sasuke! Iri karena kau begitu sempurna di mataku… Walau aku tak dapat mengelak bahwa setelah kita bersama itu rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Karena kau mengakui keberadaanku lebih dari siapa pun.

Sungguh perih rasanya ketika kau berkata akan membunuhku, membunuhku begitu saja setelah bayanganmu tak pernah hilang dari dalam diri ini.

Aku tahu Sasuke, kau selalu sendirian.

Awalnya aku jadi tenang karena ada orang yang sama denganku. Selain itu, aku senang! Sebenarnya aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, saling membagi rasa senang dan sedih seraya memikulnya bersama.

Tetapi kau tidak menyapaku.

Kau mampu melakukan apa saja. Selain itu, kau selalu popular di antara semuanya.

Mungkin karena kau dan aku begitu berbeda.

Kesal, aku seenaknya mengklaimmu sebagai rivalku. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang sepertimu! Itulah tekad yang mendorongku agar bisa mengalahkanmu. Awalnya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

Karena sebenarnya aku ingin jadi sepertimu.

Dulu kau orang yang kukagumi, karena itu kau mengakuiku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku benar-benar senang. Sebab itu semua kata-katamu, Sasuke!

Tanpa adu pukul pun, kita sudah tahu. Tanpa kata-kata, sejak saat itu kita adalah…

Teman.

Apakah kau benar-benar yakin akan membunuhku?

Saat ini, aku sudah tidak mengerti apa-apa, selain benar atau tidaknya kata-katamu barusan. Mungkin… Hanya aku yang menganggapmu teman. Bukannya itu benar-benar memalukan?

Saat mengetahui keadaan masing-masing, entah mengapa kita tidak bisa akur. Aku bahkan tertawa jika teringat betapa keras kepalanya diriku ketika kau meladeniku.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku, menyisakan lubang hitam yang menganga jauh di dalam hatiku.

Nafasku tercekat, mendapati tanganmu telah menembus dan menghancurkan paru-paru kananku dengan Chidori jurus andalanmu. Ternyata benar, kau ingin membunuhku.

Cakra Kyuubi menolongku, sehingga kini aku bisa terselamatkan dari ancaman maut. Sudah tidak tahan, lama-kelamaan cakra Kyuubi yang sempat menolongku, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah kekuatan dengan tujuan akan membunuhmu…

Rasa bimbang mendatangiku, bercampur air mata yang mengalir tiada habisnya. Bukan air mata seperti dulu, bukan air mata yang jatuh oleh karena para penduduk desa yang menjauhiku, dan menganggapku sebagai monster. Tetapi air mata ini khusus untukmu, Sasuke! Air mata tidak rela karena jarak kita yang begitu jauh.

Berulang-ulang aku memukulimu, bukan perasaan benci yang muncul kembali. Namun agar kau segera tersadar, bahwa kau sudah salah memilih jalan menuju kegelapan.

Sekarang aku tahu, sebuah kalimat yang bisa melukiskan segala perlakuan yang kuperbuat kepadamu. Aku yang tidak rela kau pergi, aku yang tidak rela kau tinggalkan, aku yang tidak rela kau terluka. Karena semua itu… adalah ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan.

Sempat aku merasa kesal, kesal karena hati ini tak bisa merasakan rasa kepedihan yang kau rasakan. Andai aku tahu diri ini tidak mempunyai rasa sakit, pasti kebahagiaan akan terus mendatangiku. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwa ketiadaan rasa sakit tersebut akan terselip rasa hampa.

Sayangnya aku punya! Aku punya rasa sakit itu! Tanpa kusadari di samping rasa sakit ini, tersimpan sebuah rahasia bahwa hatiku hanya berpijak pada dirimu seorang. Aku juga mempunyai hati! Hati manusia yang masih bisa merasakan suatu rasa.

Aku memang merasakan kita adalah teman.

Seharusnya aku merasa sangat bahagia karena masih mempunyai hati. Tetapi justru karena mempunyai hati itulah aku jadi tersiksa. Seandainya kau tahu betapa tersiksanya diriku, melihat kau yang bergitu ternoda oleh tangan ular brengsek penghianat desa itu!

Saat gemericik air yang mengalir dari batu bara putih ini menjadi saksi keberadaan kita, tanpa disadari ada sesuatu rasa yang mulai membelai air mata ini. Aku tahu Sasuke, tidak selamanya aku selalu akan mengekangmu.

Tapi sekali saja aku minta padamu.

Pulanglah Sasuke.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, bahkan Shino dan Sakura-chan, serta semuanya termasuk aku, kami semua menunggu kedatanganmu Sasuke! Terutama aku! Walau tanganku putus, aku akan membawamu pulang, walau kakiku putus, aku tetap membawamu pulang, walau leherku putus, aku pasti akan membawamu pulang! Walaupun tubuhku terpotong-potong, aku harus membawamu kembali pulang! Itulah janjiku seumur hidup!

Angin semilir bukan hanya menerjangku, namun membasahi diri ini dengan caranya sendiri.

Apakah kau sudah sadar, Sasuke?

Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih dari ini. Tapi itu juga kemauanmu 'kan? Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya.

Kau bilang ini pertarungan kita?! Apakah yang kau maksud pertarungan itu hal yang berlangsung di antara kita ini?!

Kubilang satu kata.

TIDAK!!!

Aku tidak menginginkan pertarungan yang seperti ini!

Sudah cukup!

Akan kuakhiri semua ini dengan Rasengan yang terbuat dari cakra Kyuubi ini! Terserah jika kau akan menggunakan Chidori dari cakra terkutuk milik Orochimaru itu.

Kau begitu bodoh! Mau saja mengikuti jejak si ular iblis. Hanya karena kekuatan kau meninggalkan desa. Kau juga bilang itu untuk membalas dendam 'kan? Dendam?! Apakah sebegitu penting arti dendam untukmu?! Baiklah, aku tak berani berkomentar.

Aku tahu Sasuke, sebenarnya aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, mengingat dendam itu berasal dari tewasnya seluruh keluargamu. Aku juga tahu Sasuke, sakit rasanya tidak mempunyai keluarga, terlebih lagi jika kehilangan mereka saat kita membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Tak terasa Rasengan milikku sudah bertabrakkan tanpa penghalang dengan Chidori milikmu. Seketika itu juga, aku kembali meneteskan air mata benci sebelum ledakkan besar menggelegar membelah langit dan bumi.

Semuanya menjadi putih, dan…

Hilang.

Gelap.

Kedua kelopak mataku tidak bisa terbuka. Apa arti semua ini? Benarkah ini pertanda bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku?

Suatu rasa amat bermakna. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku merasa ada sesuatu menyentuh bibirku, terasa lembut. Kalau saja aku bisa membelalakkan mata, pasti aku akan terlihat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kau… Mengecup bibirku?!

Ini salah!

Tapi aku menikmatinya, walau aku tak bisa melihat raut wajahmu secara langsung ketika bibirmu menempel di bibirku. Seketika, aku merasa kau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirku, kepalamu terjatuh di dadaku. Perlahan aku masih bisa merasakan cairan bening membasahi baju ninja yang kupakai walau memang dari awal memang sudah basah terkena hujan yang mengguyur jatuh ke bumi. Perasaan hangat merengkuh tubuh dinginku.

"Aishiteru, Dobe."

Samar-samar aku mendengar kau mengatakan sebuah pengakuan padaku, entah mengapa aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar pernyataan cinta keluar dari bibirmu.

Di ambang hilangnya seluruh kesadaranku. Kau beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Namun sebelum keberadaanmu terlampau jauh dari jangkauanku, hanya satu kalimat yang ingin kukatakan khusus untukmu.

"Aishiteru, Teme."

Aku mendesis kecil, diriingi dengan hilangnya kesadaranku secara utuh.

* * *

**oOo OWARI oOo**

**

* * *

**

**Naru: "S-Sasuke~!!! (T.T)"**

**Sasu: (membalikkan badan 'cause nggak rela ninggalin and mbiarin Naru nangis) "Gue nggak jadi pergi aja!" (berlari langsung meluk Naru)**

**Naru: (cengok) "Err… Sas. Lo lupa teksnya ya?" (O.o)**

**Sasu: "Ha?" (O.O' *nampang bego*)**

**Ryo: (=='a)**

**Zuki: =___________________='' (membatin) "Dasar SasuNaru." **

**RyoZuki: (nglirik SasuNaru) (sweatdrop berjamaah ngeliat Sasu ngerape Naru) "Pantat Ayam."**

…

**Zuki hanya bisa berharap Minna-sama menikmati cerita ini. XD *halah!***

…

**^^ Review or Flame? ^^**

…

**With D'Heart**

**Mikazuki Chizuka**


End file.
